


Adoration

by ultharkitty



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For dr_silverrose who requested the pairing. This owes a massive debt to ms_katonic’s wonderful piece of slash on the same subject, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11443?view_adult=true">Completion</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

No sun ever penetrated here. There was no heat but what they brought with them, just the background hum of creation, a radioactive tingle against the outermost layer of his dermis.

It was quiet, too, and Nyarlathotep revelled in the peace. No frantic, idiot piping, no constant shrieks of adulation and fear. Just himself and Azathoth, in an atmosphere thick enough to carry the sounds of their slithering limbs, the occasional chink as chitinous plates connected and rubbed together.

Of course, this too was adulation. Worship… adoration. But for a purpose. Nyarlathotep quivered, subsumed, submissive for now, but not for long.


End file.
